


Girl With One Eye

by EliDeetz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ALL THE ANGST, Angst, F/M, Language, So much angst, alternative ending, set during 13x20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-05-02 09:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14541552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliDeetz/pseuds/EliDeetz
Summary: "He didn’t have to do much to own your entire attention. All he needed to do was glance your way, and you would focus on him. It had always been hard to ignore his penetrating, golden eyes."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Girl With One Eye by Florence + The Machine.

He didn’t have to do much to own your entire attention. All he needed to do was glance your way, and you would focus on him. It had always been hard to ignore his penetrating, golden eyes.

It was even harder to do, when he kept throwing  _heaven-knows-what_  at you.

Gabriel was cuffed, sitting just a couple of feet away from you, while you read a book on the opposite end of the couch. Sam and Dean had decided you would be the one to stay behind to make sure he didn’t escape, while they disposed of the corpse in the middle of the room.

Part of you wanted to protest, but the emotional state you’d been in since you discovered he was alive, had drained you far too much.

Lately, all you would do was agree and go along with whatever came your way. Just a couple of weeks had gone by, but it felt months, even worse when he left right after powering up.

“(Y/N),” he called your name again, the tiny piece of  _whatever-it-was_  barely brushing your chest. “(Y/N), talk to me, please.” Gabriel begged, his next projectile hitting you right in the cheek.

But you didn’t budge, and instead of showing any kind of annoyance by the thing hitting your face, you turned the page of the book and carried on with your lecture. The archangel seemed to understand you wanted him to give up, and he sighed deeply as he allowed silence make its way inside the room.

“(Y/N).” You shut your eyes in response, trying to breathe as lightly as possible to calm down. “(Y/N), I’m really thirsty.”

“You  _don’t_  get thirsty,” you finally snapped, glaring at him while muttering the words between clenched teeth. The smug look on his face made you instantly regret your outburst.

“Ha, I knew I could make you talk.” He rejoiced at your reaction, since he proved to know how much he had to push until you gave in.

Anger bubbled inside your stomach, and your jaw locked so tightly, a migraine nested inside your head almost instantly. “Glad you can still find ways to make fun of me, Gabriel.” The words were venomous, you hoped they stinged him as much as they did rolling off your tongue.

The look on his face confirmed they did, his previous smirk transformed into a frown, and the light in his eyes dimmed just enough to be noticeable. “It’s not my intention to make fun of you, it never has been,” he assured, his tone as serious as it could get.

“Really? Because what I heard, is that you were gambling and, literally, fucking around with pornstars while letting me believe you were dead.”

His lips parted to reply, but for once, Gabriel was speechless. It was what you wanted, you couldn’t deal with him lying again, or trying to come up with an excuse.

“Listen, I –”

“Oh  _God_ , save it. I don’t care what you have to say.” You closed the book in your hands, standing up from your spot to pace around the room, hoping the movement would help you shake some tension off your shoulders.

He tried to follow you close, but the cuffs kept him from doing so. Gabriel tried to free himself from them, only managing to make a loud rattling sound and hurt his abdomen again. The grunt of pain that came from his mouth made you immediately turn to face him.

You hated those things, you hated Dean for cuffing him, and you hated yourself for letting him restrain Gabriel. Still, a part of you was afraid he would leave again if you freed him. Dean knew it, which was why he took the keys with him.

“You aren’t breaking out of those, you’re just gonna hurt yourself,” you urged, staring at him from the other side of the room, trying not to look as worried as you felt.

His golden eyes locked with yours, a heavier, thicker silence settled once again. You looked down after a moment, unable to hold his gaze any longer.

“Why –”

“I didn’t come for you, if that’s what you’re gonna ask.”

“If not for me, then  _why_?” He asked right after, not bothering to show any discontent about you interrupting him.

You stood straighter, and crossed your arms over your chest before answering, “because i want my family back, Jack and Mary. Safe and sound.” It wasn’t a lie, but it wasn’t the entire truth either.

“I thought you wanted _me_  back,” Gabriel barely muttered, staring strictly at the floor beneath your feet.

His tone was shy, insecure, it broke your heart even further. The pain was suddenly a reminder of how you felt after finding out he’d faked his death. You simply couldn’t let it go.

“Yeah, I did,” he snapped his head back at you, frowning at your response. “Because I thought you’d died, because I thought you’d tried to save the world. Because I thought that if you had survived, you were going to try coming back for me,  _at least_  after everything was over.”

Gabriel fell silent, simply focusing on you as the words came out of your mouth without even taking a second to process them. Everything that was going through your head didn’t allow you to think straight, but that didn’t stop you, “I  _needed_  you back, Gabriel. But not anymore, not after all that I know now.”

“It’s not like that.  If you would only let me–”

“What? _Explain_? You had your chance, and  _you_   _left._ ” The archangel flinched at the hardness of your tone, which made you hold back. Your voice softened just enough to not make him tense up, “my heart broke when Ketch brought you back into the bunker in that state. And, I get you don’t want to face Michael, or Lucifer, or whoever is trying to destroy the world right now, because neither do I…”

“You _don’t_ get it, (Y/N). Because they aren’t your family, you _don’t_  have a family!”

The words died down on his throat far too late, he saw your face deform with pain, a pain he’d caused without intending to. His eyes widened as his mouth fell open, and he shook his head side to side, visibly regretting what he’d said. Gabriel seemed to shrink on his seat as every second went by.

After a long moment of silence, you stood straighter, and managed to swallow all the emotions boiling inside of your stomach. You turned on your heels, and walked towards the door, decided to leave the room.

“(Y/N)– (Y/N), please. I didn’t mean that, please don’t leave,” he begged, so terrified he felt glued down to his same spot.

Your hand rested on top of the doorknob, the rest of your body frozen as you heard him beg. “You might have not meant it, but you’re right,” you muttered, not daring to look back at him. “I might not have a real family, but this isn’t about that. You could’ve stayed to talk to me, I would’ve kept the boys out of your way, I would’ve done anything you wanted if you’d asked. But you didn’t, you always leave  _me_ , Gabriel.”

Whatever else he tried to say became nothing but a muffled sound as you closed the door behind you. You rested your head against it, closed your eyes and took deep breaths in, muting any sound around.

Including that of two men approaching your way.

* * *

The smell of alcohol and sugar invaded your nostrils. It was somewhat similar to Gabriel’s scent, but this one was more strong, pungent, not exactly unpleasant, but it did throw you off. Considering the hotel room you were staying at mostly smelled like wood and mold.

Your eyes fluttered open slowly, the lighting of the place was too bright, making you feel even  _more_  disoriented. The couch you were sat on was white, like the rest of the furniture and walls around. Large windows allowed all that annoying light in, but the room felt pleasantly cool.

There wasn’t any type of physical bindings around your body, but you couldn’t move. Whatever force was holding you down wasn’t hurting you, which was strange. It felt as if it was politely keeping you sitting still, instead of forcing you.

It didn’t take you long to realize the guy in the bright colored suit had kidnapped you.

“That  _Justin-Bieber-looking-little-fuck_.”

“Guess again,” a voice said from behind you.

The masculine voice almost managed to send a shiver down your spine, it was low and sultry. All he needed was two words for you to notice.

Your eyes scanned the room, trying to look for something to use as a weapon. The only thing at the table in front of you was a wooden case, and a glass full of liquor. It was useless, even if you managed to find a knife, you couldn’t move.

“Who are you?” You asked after a moment, figuring it was better to stall him while trying to come up with a way to escape. Maybe, if you managed to keep him talking, the Winchesters would find you.

“You know who I am, you probably know more about me than you think,” he replied, taking slow steps closer to you. The mood in the room didn’t feel threatening, but confusing.

His voice, it was familiar.  _Too_  familiar. You squirmed in your seat, wondering if you might’ve been hallucinating.

“Can I offer you something to drink? Eat?” Food and drinks materialized in front of you after he snapped, it was then that you knew… Or so you thought.

“Gabriel, stop playing,” you warned, not bothering to try looking at him.

He laughed heartily, it felt like he was laughing at you. Your jaw clenched in anger, wondering what the hell he was trying to do. “Guess  _again._ ”

The man came into view, only confirming your suspicions. Whiskey colored eyes locked with yours, while a mocking smirk adorned his face. He wore a brown, pinstripe suit, and a hat, neither of which really fit his personality.

“If this is your way of making me listen, you’re just fucking it up even further,” you spat, glaring at him, feeling completely shocked he would pull off something like that.

“You’re barking at the wrong tree, doll. I’m not your stupid archangel.” One of his fingers found its way under your chin, he raised your face and studied your features. “Same wrapper, different filling.”

The mischievous light in his eyes was foreign, and unknown, it made you shiver ever so slightly. “Is this some kind of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde thing?” You asked, barely above a whisper.

Another breathy laugh left his chest, it was alarming to see him behave like that. “Not really, more like an evil twin kind of thing.” He took your hand in his, raising it to give it a soft kiss, “the name is Loki.”

“ _What?_ ”

Loki stared out the window, waiting for you to say something after he explained everything to you. You remained in the same spot, mouth agape as you tried to process every word that had left his lips. The more he went on, the more you noticed how different from Gabriel he really was.

“I’m sorry about your sons…” He turned towards you, a soft expression on his face, he almost smiled at your words. “But you should’ve known better than to piss off an archangel. You’ve made your bed, now lie in it.”

He was right in front of you in the blink of an eye, nothing but fury shining in his eyes. “Shouldn’t you say the same about him? He broke his promise, he got what he deserved.” The god of mischief never raised his voice, but it was still intimidating.

“I’ll tell you what I told him:  _I don’t care_ about either of your pathetic revenge plots,” you said firmly, causing him to pull back as you leaned closer, as much as his bindings allowed. “If you’re gonna kill me just do it, I really don’t care what you do against him.”

He moved away from you, standing straight once more. Confusion adorned his features for an instant, quickly fading into amusement. “Kill you? No…” he shook his head side to side, while a smirk pulled his lips. “That would be too predictable. See, I myself like a little trick or two. It’s who I am.”

You rolled your eyes, visibly annoyed by his attitude. “Do as you please,” was all you said.

A tense silence found his way into the suite, Loki kept his gaze on you, like a snake analyzing its prey. “What he did must have really hurt you,” he suddenly said, causing you to lock eyes with him right away. “Gabriel truly broke your heart didn’t he?”

“It doesn’t matter–”

“Oh, but I think it does.” He smirked, taking a seat close to you. Out of nowhere, he had the upper hand, and the two of you were well aware of that. “I’m sure you don’t even know the whole story. Monte Carlo, the money, the liquor…. The company.”

You remained in silence, focusing on the pain in your jaw and the feeling of your teeth grinding against each other. Inside, you begged the boys were coming close to finding you.

“The company,” he continued, visibly satisfied with himself, “needless to say, it was more than pleasant. You could see it in his face. Gabriel had a lot of fun, while you… mourned him, I presume.”

There was a force over your lungs that didn’t allow you to take a breath, your entire body trembled with anger, and your eyes burned with the tears you were holding back. Sam had mentioned what the enochian covered walls meant when you asked, but he hadn’t gone into detail. He said something about pornstars, but you’d hoped it was all a lie.

“I don’t mean to make you cry, doll. I’m just being honest with you,” Loki assured, coming closer to caress your cheek with his soft hand. “I would never lie to you.”

His words were filled with venom, but you believed him, he’d been more honest with you in a couple of hours than Gabriel had been since you met him. It wasn’t right, but you couldn’t help it. Loki had his motives to behave like he was, Gabriel too, but so did you. Years of mourning and pain weren’t going to fade away with a simple  _‘I’m sorry’_ , and no one was supposed to understand it better than Gabriel.

“We could leave,” his voice brought you back from your wandering moment, completely taking you off guard by his proposal. “Gabriel is going to kill Sleipnir regardless of what I try to do, and he now has two hunters by his side.”

Your lips parted to say something, but he raised a finger between the two of you, as if asking you to let him continue speaking. “He has them, but he doesn’t have  _you_. I said  _we_ could leave, run away with me.” Loki smiled seductively, an inviting light sparking in his eyes. “Killing you would be low, like he’s doing with my family, and yes, it hurts. But you’re what he supposedly loves the most, and he broke your heart. This is your chance to get back at him, I’ll take care of you.”

“I– I…” you stuttered, feeling yourself consider what he was offering to you. A new life, freedom from hunting, from having to deal with everything threatening the world. Loki really wasn’t going to kill you, you knew it by now. All he wanted, was to take from Gabriel what he’d taken from him.

The sound of shooting guns inside the building startled you, both the Norse God and you turned towards the door, waiting for someone to burst through it.

“Think about it while I handle this, need to make an entrance.” Loki snapped his fingers, and the only thing that changed was your position on the couch, plus a shot of whiskey in your hand.

Not too long after, Dean came into the room, a wooden sword in hand. You wondered why he was the one carrying the sword and not Gabriel. “Where’s (Y/N)?” He asked fearless, also looking somewhat tired.

You frowned, wondering how the hell he didn’t notice you sitting right across from Loki, until you tried to speak, and noticed no sound would leave your mouth.

“So you’re Dean Winchester…”

After listening to the story Loki had just told you, with a few more dramatic details and performances, Dean tried to stab him. It didn’t surprise you much when it turned out to be a hologram, one that was able to kick the older Winchester’s ass.

“Stop!” You begged, only managing to have Loki throw a glance towards you. “Please, stop hurting him,” only the Norse God seemed to hear you, the glass of whiskey shattered on the floor, and you saw Dean look your way.

Sam came in running, pointing his gun at Loki. “No, no, no! It’s Loki magic. He’s a hologram!” Dean tried to explain, but he shoot anyways, making the copy disappear.

“Where’s (Y/N)?!” The brunette asked, helping his brother to stand up.

As soon as the copy was gone, you felt the bindings disappear, but you sat in place, wondering if they were really gone. The wooden sword had landed somewhere close to you, so you took it on your way to the door.

“I think I heard –” Dean struggled to stand up, looking towards your way once again. His features changed, as he was finally able to watch you there. “Hey! You… is it really you? How long have you been there?”

“Are you okay?” Sam interrupted his brother, while you approached them with hesitant steps. You simply nodded in response, he placed a hand over your shoulder, trying to calm himself when seeing you were okay. “All right, if we can’t kill him, we gotta kill the real Loki.” He pushed you and Dean to the hallway, to find Loki and Gabriel.

It didn’t take you long to find them, Sam aimed his gun towards the God, but Dean held both him and you back. They were going at it without powers, and Loki seemed to be winning.

“You think _I_  deserve to die, for  _your_  spineless?!” He was yelling, his tone nowhere near as calm and collected as the one he used with you. You flinched as he kicked Gabriel, but you didn’t move. “That my sons deserve to die?!”

Gabriel’s bones made a cracking sound as Loki set his foot down over his face. Time didn’t move as usual, you saw everything happen in slow-mo. You thought you would cry… but you didn’t.

Instead, you watched.

You watched Gabriel grunt and squirm in pain, watched him suffer by Loki’s hand, watched him physically suffer what you had emotionally. A part of you knew it wasn’t the same, but it didn’t matter. You gripped the wooden sword tightly, hesitating to send it his way. It was as if someone else had taken control over you.

You didn’t want Gabriel to die, you wouldn’t be able to handle his death _again_. But you couldn’t move, you felt a single tear running down your cheek, and you locked eyes with the archangel for less than a second. The pressure in your lungs faded away, just enough for you to duck and slide the sword his way.

He took it right away, while grabbing Loki with his other hand, pushing him against the wall.

Loki glared at you, looking both surprised and somewhat betrayed. “Of course…” He began talking, his words were nothing but distant noise.

* * *

Outside the building stood the four of you. The Winchesters spoke with Gabriel while you simply looked around, still slightly shaken by the events of the day. Dean closed the door of the impala with a strong shove, the sound startling you enough to make you jump.

“You okay?” Sam inquired, looking at you with worry.

You blinked once, twice, thinking too long about your answer, “yeah, peachy.” You gifted him a smile, unaware of the archangel studying every single one of your cells. The brunette seemed satisfied with your answer, and made his way into the car.

“I’m sorry.” Gabriel looked at you with a pained look, had you not know him any better, you could’ve sworn he was at the edge of tears. “I’ve said it too many times, I know… but not enough.” There was nothing you could say that you hadn’t already, so you simply let him talk, knowing there was more. “I know what Loki offered, you were thinking about it too loudly.”

A wave of panic washed over you, terrified he would hold it against you. You’d considered leaving with a God that had just tried to kill him. Feeling like the shittiest person in the world, was the only thing you could do.

“I don’t blame you, sugar. I was a complete dick, I deserve that and so much more –”

“Don’t say that,” you interrupted, closing your eyes while walking closer to him. “Nobody deserves what you went through.”

Gabriel took your hands between his, warming up your body with his grace, managing to calm you altogether. You’d missed that feeling, the sense of safety he always managed to slip into your soul. “I have a lot to prove to you instead of talking, but I will say this: I won’t leave you anymore,” he swore, looking deep into your eyes, down to the every last thread of your soul.

He was truthful, sincere, honest, and you felt it. It was a familiar, yet completely unknown feeling.

“I will fix this, I know it will never be the same. But I will heal your heart, if you allow me.” A small smile pulled your lips at his words, your eyes fell from his face to your entwined hands, and they stayed there.

“You will not have the time to do so, if the world ends,” you murmured, focusing on his warm skin, remembering all the times you felt it against yours. The archangel nodded slowly, and pulled your hands twice in a shy manner, making you look up to him once more.

“Then let’s save it,” he said.


	2. Alt. Version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quite a few of you who read Girl With One Eye kept wondering about what would’ve happened if the reader had chosen to leave with Loki. So, after giving it much thought, I decided to go with it a write an alternate version. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it :)

_“We could leave,” his voice brought you back from your wandering moment, completely taking you off guard by his proposal. “Gabriel is going to kill Sleipnir regardless of what I try to do, and he now has two hunters by his side.”_

_Your lips parted to say something, but he raised a finger between the two of you, as if asking you to let him continue speaking. “He has them, but he doesn’t have **you**. I said  **we**  could leave, run away with me.” Loki smiled seductively, an inviting light sparking in his eyes. “Killing you would be low, like he’s doing with my family, and yes, it hurts. But you’re what he supposedly loves the most, and he broke your heart. This is your chance to get back at him, I’ll take care of you.”_

_“I– I…” you stuttered, feeling yourself consider what he was offering to you. A new life, freedom from hunting, from having to deal with everything threatening the world. Loki really wasn’t going to kill you, you knew it by now. All he wanted, was to take from Gabriel what he’d taken from him._

_The sound of shooting guns inside the building startled you, both the Norse God and you turned towards the door, waiting for someone to burst through it._

_“Think about it while I handle this, need to make an entrance.” Loki snapped his fingers, and the only thing that changed was your position on the couch, plus a shot of whiskey in your hand._

“Wait.” You said desperately, suddenly able to stand up from the couch. “No.”

Loki raised a brow at you, trying to decipher the meaning behind your two words. You swallowed harshly, thinking about what to say next, and  _how_.

“I’ll go with you,” the words tasted bitter in your tongue, but as seconds of silence passed by, a comfort began to grow inside of you. Still, the longer the Norse God remained quiet, the more uneasy you became.

“Are you certain you want to do this?” He finally asked, the look on his face expressionless.

The question resonated louder than expected, but while it was true that you hadn’t fully thought about his proposal, you also didn’t want anything to do with all the mess going on anymore. Whether it was the Winchesters’ or Gabriel’s, you no longer cared.

“Yes, and you better hurry getting us out of here, they won’t leave without me.”

His jaw clenched at your sudden stance, fierce and demanding, but he quickly shrugged it off. Loki offered his hand towards you, and waited. Steps outside of the room became louder, closer, it was now or never.

You took his hand after a moment of hesitation. Loki’s skin was cold and rough, his grip tight and constricting, like a snake securing its prey, you’d never felt anything like it.

The last thing you saw, was the moment Dean burst through the door, and his green eyes momentarily meeting yours before completely disappearing.

* * *

_“I said, hey… girl with one eye. I’ll cut your little heart out ‘cause you made me cry…”_

A red haired woman sang in a sultry tone, glancing towards your spot at the bar every now and then. Her voice was unique, and beautiful, the music vibrant and fitting for the nightclub. There was a moment where her eyes finally met yours, and she threw a smile.

She was singing your song, a song which she confessed was written inspired by your story, the very same night you met.

Loki never allowed the same people to be in his clubs or hotel rooms more than twice, to avoid suspicions or attracting hunters. But with her, he made an exception, after realizing you’d finally found a friend after so long.

Plenty of couples danced around the place Loki had created, laughing and enjoying themselves, like every night. His clubs always had a 20’s vibe to it, so you called him Gatsby when in public. At first you could tell it annoyed him, eventually he started to actually respond when you did.

You couldn’t exactly tell how much time had passed since you ran away with him. Since the moment you took his hand, time felt non-existent.

Perhaps it was the way he jumped from one party to another, in different corners of the world, and how moving from place to place had been more frequent lately. Maybe, it was how you’d stopped caring about every single thing in this world, except enjoying everything he gave you.

You didn’t receive news from the Winchesters, no signs, no close calls. Loki knew his way around, and also how to hide himself from everything, including Castiel’s concentrated thoughts or Rowena’s spells, who had apparently joined the brothers a week or so after you ran away with Loki. They were looking for you, but that’s as far as you knew.

At first, you’d been wary, always prepared in case he decided to kill you. When it never happened, you learned to enjoy his company, and allowed yourself to get to know him better. It was then that you figured how much of him Gabriel had adopted, but it wasn’t a lot, which came as a relief, considering he was the last person you wanted to be stuck with.

Loki was like nothing you’d expected. He was always serious, respectful and reserved. The trickster side of him was always there when people were around, but whenever you two were alone, it faded away, leaving only that silent side you’d grown accustomed to. You didn’t know if that was truly him, or if it was because you never once saw him mourn his sons deaths, and he’d do it in silence.

So far you hadn’t been intimate with him, but the desire was there. Everytime he looked at you or spoke sweet words with the intention of soothing your pain away, part of you wanted to touch him, feel him, let him own you. It didn’t help much that he had the face of the one who owned your heart, and broke it.

Still, you couldn’t bring yourself to do it.

 _“I slipped my hand under her skirt. I said don’t worry it’s not gonna hurt.”_ Her eyes met with your again, and you raised your glass at her, knowing she was approaching the build up of the song.

“Do you dance?” A masculine voice questioned besides you, and you turned to meet a rather handsome man.

Your eyes narrowed as you studied him. Tall, blonde, deep blue eyes, wearing a black pinstripe suit and a side smile. He grew nervous at your silence, which was a result of your brain coming back from another place to process whatever he’d asked.

“She’s with me, bud.” Someone else said before you could answer, and it didn’t take long to figure out who it was, after you saw all the color drain from the guy’s face as he looked behind you.

“Oh, I – I’m sorry, I didn’t know,” he said nervously, taking a couple of steps back with the intent of running away. “She was alone and I–”

“Yeah, tell it to Sweeney.” Loki ordered, a grim look on his face. “ _Leave_.”

You couldn’t help frowning at his tone, and glanced over your shoulder to look at him. His face softened when meeting you, and even smiled as softly as he could.

“You could’ve peed on me while you were at it, you know?” You teased, earning a chuckle from him.

“Sorry, doll. His thoughts about you weren’t too pleasant to listen to,” he justified himself, taking a seat on the chair next to yours.

It took a moment for you to realize he’d taken his jacket and hat off, and his burgundy tie was somewhat loose. He made a gesture to the bartender, who quickly poured a shot of whiskey for him. Like the guy who’d just tried to pick you up, you stared at Loki until he finally focused his eyes back on you.

“Where have you been all night? I’ve been lonely,” you asked, circling the rim of your glass with the tip of your finger.

Loki took a long sip of his drink, his jaw tightening as the liquor went down his throat. “Dealing with business,” he said nonchalantly. “You think a place like this keeps itself up with just a little magic?”

Finding his words rather amusing, an involuntary huff left your chest, but decided not to push it any further. “Just saying, had you been here, you wouldn’t had to scare that guy away,” you stated matter-of-factly, relishing on the way his careless expression faded into a mixture of a smile and a frown.

“Touché.”

Silence made its way between you, which was stronger as the song in the background came to an end. Loki’s eyes remained glued to you, the thousands of questions you realized he wanted to ask swirling in gold. His arm was a mere inch away from yours, and you could feel his energy buzzing, reaching out to you.

There suddenly was a clarity that struck you as he leaned to be even closer. His scent intoxicated you, like a moth called in by the flame, and you knew exactly what had to be done.

“Let’s go to my room.”

His mouth hung open for an instant, making you notice you’d taken him off guard. Instead of a verbal reply, he nodded and drank the rest of his whiskey before standing from his seat. You moved slowly, giving him time to grab his jacket and follow right behind. From the corner of your eye, you saw him reaching out to place his hand on the small of your back, but he didn’t.

It wasn’t long until you reached the elevator, and the music from the club drowned out as it moved up to reach your floor. The hotel Loki had improved wasn’t popular or expensive, as always, so most rooms were empty, ensuring no one joined the ride to the suite he’d arranged for the two of you.

The bright white walls and colorful paintings around the room were like a punch to your eyes, compared to the darkness of the club downstairs. You walked passed the bar and the poker table, focused on the main room. Two large doors welcomed you at the end of the hall, and you quickly looked behind you, making sure the Norse god was still there with you.

You pushed them open, pleased to find the lighting of the room was dimmer. There was a smaller bar inside, a bed larger than you’d ever seen, and another set of double doors which you figured led to the bathroom.

“Gotta give it to you, Gats. You sure know how to fix a room,” you complimented him, venturing inside of the place.

After another short silence, you turned on your heels and found him standing at the doors, simply watching your every move. His gaze was penetrating, boiling up the blood running through your veins. You stepped closer to him, and took him by the tie to guide him towards the bed.

You reached behind your back, zipping down the dress you wore. The straps over the back slid down your shoulders, revealing the black lace brassiere and panties you’d chosen to wear that night as the dress fell to the floor. He took a sharp breath, and clenched his fists to keep himself from touching you.

Putting one hand over his shoulder, you sat him down, never breaking eye contact. For a moment, the look on his eyes softened, and he remained still and quiet as you removed the already loose tie, and unbuttoned his vest and shirt. Your hand slithered under his shirt and around his neck, caressing every inch of him until you reached his cheek. His skin burned under your touch, and his lips parted as your thumb brushed over them.

“Before anything happens…” you suddenly spoke, making him blink in response. “I have a question.” His jaw tightened, but he nodded, waiting for you to continue. “Where’s Loki, Gabriel?”

He closed his eyes, and his shoulders dropped, you could see his throat bobbing as he swallowed an invisible knot. When he opened them again, the mask was off, leaving a very vulnerable Gabriel looking at you with a concerned look.

“When did you realize?” He asked, sitting still where you put him.

“The moment you spoke at the bar. Loki has never been possessive with me, and he always tells me the truth about where he’s been,” you explained, unable to stop touching him. “ _Where_  is he?”

Gabriel took another sharp breath, and a moment to reply. When he saw you weren’t letting go, he tried his best to focus his attention from your touch to the question. “He’s dead.”

The words fell over you like a bucket of ice cold water, even if Loki’s death didn’t hurt, it did upset you. “Finally got what you wanted,” you spat, harsher than intended.

“Not really,” he quickly said, but didn’t have to explain himself for you to understand what he meant. “Are you okay?”

His golden eyes were full of concern and pain, and he finally allowed himself reaching out to you, placing his hands on your hips as if looking for wounds or scars. You’d longed for his touch for a long time, and couldn’t help comparing it to Loki’s cold one.

“I was, you didn’t rescue me.”

“I know,” he interrupted before you could continue, unconsciously gripping your hips tighter. “I know you chose to leave with him.” The archangel let his head fall until it rested over your belly, and he placed one of his hands over yours to keep it in place. “I don’t blame you.”

After that nothing was said, but his body language spoke volumes. He was afraid that you would leave again, like he had so many times, but his hold was weak, letting you know he wouldn’t stop you if you decided to.

“What do you want?” You questioned without thinking much about it, the hand on his cheek dropping to rest on the crook of his neck.

He sighed, and raised his face to meet yours as he spoke, “I needed to find you, the Winchesters have been doing nothing but trying to locate you.”

“You’re with them?” The archangel felt you stiffening at his words, the idea of having to come back and deal with their disappointment, problems and questioning doing a mess with your nerves.

He grabbed your hand resting on his neck, and held it in an attempt to soothe you. A part of you ordered to avoid his touch, but the one that yearned for it won, and you didn’t move. “We’ve been looking for you together, they think Loki took you, I didn’t tell them the truth.”

A sigh of relief left your chest, but it still worried you that he had been working with the brothers, which it probably meant they’d helped him finding you that night.   

“The guys don’t know where you are. They don’t know  _I’m_ here,” he muttered, upon listening to your worrying thoughts.

“Thanks,” you replied, finding strength to step away from him.

Gabriel’s shoulders fell even lower, and so did the corners of his mouth. His brows were furrowed, and his eyes droopy, which shined with tears. He looked like an abandoned child, hopeless and confused. It broke your heart even further, it was too much for you to handle.

“Were you and Loki…” he couldn’t bring himself to finish the question, but you know what he was asking.

“I didn’t leave to be with him, I left to be away from you.” He flinched at your words, but appreciated it nonetheless. At least one of you was honest with the other. “I’m gonna go.”

He stood from the bed with a jump, urgently reaching out to you, “wait, please. I can take you anywhere you want, just… don’t disappear from me again.” Gabriel begged, he _begged_ that you wouldn’t leave him. You really couldn’t handle it any longer, but you had to.

“I won’t,” you assured, moving around the room, scanning the drawers and the small closet in the suite, knowing Loki had prepared some clothes for you. “I’m leaving with a friend, she’s a witch. Surely Rowena will know how to get in contact with her, if its needed.”

“What’s her name?” He asked, trying to get as much info as he could.

“Florence.”

You slipped into the first shirt and jeans you could find, kicking away the high heels to replace them with sneakers. While packing, you felt Gabriel’s eyes on your back, and a part of you hoped he wouldn’t ask you to stay, because you would.

“I’m going to help them with Michael, we will leave as soon as they know you’re okay,” he suddenly said, causing you to stop packing and turn to look at him with worried eyes. Everything that was left on the floor was packed away with a snap of his fingers, confusing you even further. “Cas turned on angel radio to find me, they’re on their way,” he clarified, trying his best to keep his voice from cracking. “You better hurry.”

Something inside you ached like it never had before, forcing you to drop the suitcase and run towards Gabriel. He barely had any time to catch you, before you pressed your lips against his, kissing him desperately and hungrily.

He tasted like honey, his lips were soft and warm, and they perfectly fit with yours. Gabriel kissed you as passionately as ever, like if it was both your first and last kiss. It was a kiss you’d both dreamt about since he faked his death, but neither knew.

His arms wrapped around you, holding you closer and tightly. He was warm, and his grace warmed you up as well, you could feel it tickling every inch of your body, like it had so many times since the first time he kissed you.

“Find me when it’s over,” you breathesly whispered against his lips.

Taking the suitcases laying on the floor, you glanced towards him one last time, and allowed tears to fall down your face freely, as you ran down back to the club. The only thing you could do, was praying he would come back from the Apocalypse world.


End file.
